Library Miracles
by SydneyRose6969
Summary: A story of the beginning of Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander's relationship.


Lily Luna Potter was a bold, outgoing girl. One day, she was studying in the Hogwarts Library, when she saw the new kid in town. A dashing blonde boy, sitting all alone in the corner. She found him extremely attractive and felt her heart beat faster. Was it love at first sight? That she didn't know. She walked up to him and started a conversation.

"Hey there, I'm Lily Luna Potter." She said, nearly making the new guy jump out of his seat.

"Hi, I'm Lysander Xenophilius Scamander." Said the boy, blushing. "Is there a reason we're being so formal?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Nice to meet you, and to answer your question, I like to feel sophisticated..." As Lysander nodded. Lily started talking about the joys of Hogwarts, and how much he'd enjoy it. After an awkward silence, Lily said, "So, got your eye on any cute girls yet?" And with the last word, she winked.

"Well, I haven't talked to many people, honestly," he replied. I've talked to Jimminy Cricket a bit, and there's you."

"Jimminy Cricket?" Lily was confused. Is he a crazy person?

"Yes, her name is Julianne, I think it was."

"Julianne Bones?" Lily asked, realizing it was a nick-name. "She's a brunette Ravenclaw."

"Yes, that's her." Lysander said, nodding.

"Oh, fun." Lily said. "Ya know, you never did answer my question. Any cute girls?"

Lysander hesitated. "Yes," he finally replied.

"Oooooh, who?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow. Lysander looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Lily!" Albus Severus Potter, Lily's older brother, called from across the library. "Come on, you have Quidditch practice, Rox says they need you ASAP!"

"Shoot, gotta go." Lily said to Lysander. "Talk to you later, I want to finish this." And she left Lysander sitting there alone, looking a bit distraught.

The next day breakfast, Lily wandered from her Gryffindor table in the Great Hall to the end of the Hufflepuff table, where the adorable Lysander Scamander was sitting.

"Hey there!" She said, sliding next to him.

"Hi." He said shortly, avoiding her eyes.

"You all right?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, Miss Potter, I'm fine." He said smiling and sticking out his tongue.

"Good thing, Mr. Scamander. Wanna tell me who this cute girl is then?"

She said, grinning.

"Not really.." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"Please? I won't tell anyone, I promise." Lysander hesitated, so Lily said, "If I tell you my secret, will you tell me?"

"Maybe." He said, looking down into his food.

"How 'bout if I guess?" Lily asked Lysander.

"Okay, shoot." The blonde replied.

"Julianne?" She guessed, almost sure it was her. Lysander gagged on his pumpkin juice. "Not her, then." Mused Lily. "What house is she in?"

Lysander hesitated for a moment, before saying, "Gryffindor."

"Oooh, am I related to her, seeing as I'm related to half the freaking school?"

Lysander hesitated again, and this time didn't reply, only averted his eyes.

"So, I am! Is she a ginger? 'Cause, ya know, gingers are hot." She winked and flipped her hair flirtatiously.

"Yes, she is." There was a long pause where they looked in each others' eyes. Lily couldn't help but think about how beautifully his brown eyes went with his dirty blonde hair. Finally, Lysander said, "I'm not going to tell, you I'm sorry." And he got up to leave, only Lily pulled on his sleeve .and sat him back down.

"I'm going to tell you my secret, and you don't have to tell me who she is if you don't want to. I feel I should tell you."

"Go on." He said, thinking about how gorgeous she looked, with those green eyes.

"I have a massive crush on you. I know I barely know you, but when I saw you yesterday in the library I got this feeling and I just...I don't know. I'm sorry." She got up and started to walk away, leaving Lysander sitting in shock. As she was out of the Great Hall, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Lysander.

"That conversation we had back there, well it was kinda pointless."

"Oh." said Lily, biting her lip. "Why?"

"Because," Lysander said simply. "It was you the entire time." Lily's eyes widened, and she stood there looking at him in disbelief.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later, I promise." Lily said, glancing over at her cousin, Rose, who was waiting for her and looking a bit impatient.

"Bye, Lilykins." He winked.

"Lilykins? Really?" She said behind her shoulder, walking away to meet Rose.

Later that night, Lily was walking alone back to her common room. She saw Lysander sitting there next to the Fat Lady, one single lily in his hand. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"So Lilykins," he began, and at being called Lilykins, she could feel her cheeks turn bright red. "Since I like you and you like me, maybe...we should be together?"

"I was wondering if you'd ever ask!" Lily exclaimed.

Lysander grinned, and said, "Is that a yes, then?" Lily nodded, and looked at him; his blonde hair, brown eyes, perfect facial features, and his pale skin. "He's so perfect, I know it." she thought, as he put the lily in her hair.

"This time, it's my turn to bail on you, Lilykins. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and walked off, presumably to the Hufflepuff Common Rooms.

Lily sighed and smiled, as she stood up and walked up to the Fat Lady.

"You two are adorable! That was so cute, seeing you get together." Said the Fat Lady, and Lily blushed, as she walked through the hole and into the common room.

The next morning, Lily was sitting with Roxanne at the Gryffindor table. Out of nowhere comes Lysander. Lily hadn't gotten around to telling Rox about her and Ly. He kissed Lily, and she smiled and made a place for him to sit. Roxanne looked a bit confused, and just looked at the two of them: Her cousin and best friend, with a boy she'd never seen before. "Err, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Oh, Rox, this is Lysander, my new boyfriend." Lily replied, and Lysander bit his lip.

"Oh," Said Roxanne. "Another victim?" Lily's eyes grew wide in shock as she stared at her cousin. Lysander gave Lily a look, which showed him being a bit concerned.

"What does she mean?" Lysander whispered into Lily's ear.

"I've kind of had boyfriends in the past, which obviously didn't last..and things happened." there was a pause. "I'll tell you later." She said, and he nodded.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in an awkward silence.

Later in the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily saw Roxanne studying by the fire, so she walked up to her, and asked what her problem was earlier.

Roxanne's response was, "I'm sorry, Lily, I really. am. I was out of hand and I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, Rox, as long as you're happy for me..."

"I am, Lily, I am." She said, smiling, leaving Lily with nothing more to say, so she went to her dorm and slept for the night.

Lily and Lysander had their ups and downs, but they of course stuck with their relationship, each having an equal and appropriate amount of faith. 3


End file.
